XMas
by calicochips
Summary: A crossover between the X-men comic series and X-men movies. Starring Angel  Warren Worthington III , Wolverine, Dust-renamed Sphinx , Mirage-renamed Animal , and Lockheed-renamed Dragon . It is December after X-3 movie: The Last Stand.
1. Chapter 1

_(Note: This is a fluffy comedy to practice my rusty writing skills. I created my own X-men characters and decided to connect them to similar characters I found in my research with the comics. So please understand that no character will act exactly like they're comic parallels (i.e. they may have different powers, relationships, etc). I just thought it would be cool to cross over as much as I could while retaining my original character design. Thanks for reading!)_

Chapter 1: The Boys

Angel made an involuntary gulping noise as he nervously fiddled with his tie. Today was the day. He was finally going to tell Sphinx how he felt. Surely there would be some mistletoe hanging at this Holiday party? Or the promise of flowing champagne. Not for her of course; that's not how he rolled. But a little bubbly might calm his nerves.

Angel's hands made an involuntary spasm as he remembered the last time he had a little too much bubbly. His friends found him in deep conversation with one of his father's statues. Angel was very taken by the young woman's ability to listen to him fret about taking over his father's business. She seemed to be the most understanding person in the world until Angel's friends pointed out she was made of marble and worse, made in the image of a young man wearing a toga.

Suddenly Angel's tie felt too tight and he loosened it again. Drinking was decidedly out of the question that night. With his luck he would be confessing his long time feelings for Wolverine. That wouldn't end well for anyone. He was already angry enough that Storm was allowing this party to happen. And on top of that Wolverine was required to attend because he was selectively chosen as the assistant head of the institute. Having a young winged man make a pass at him under the mistletoe would send him over the edge.

"So you're finally going to do it, eh?" A voice asked behind Angel's ear. "Woah! D-Dragon! Angel spun around to find a tall smirking figure behind him, "Is it that obvious?" Angel turned to his telepathic friend. Dragon's powers were unique that instead of reading people's minds, he could read people's feelings. "Well, let's just say I think your tie is about to come undone," Dragon chuckled and motioned Angel to come closer so he could fix it for him. "I'm happy for you guys. We seriously thought this would've happened a million years ago already but…I understand that you had to do it your own way."

Angel gave a weak smile at Dragon's kind gesture. "If only my stomach would stop rising and plummeting on me now... You look sharp tonight." Angel attempted to change the subject and his smile widened. Dragon patted at his ash brown hair and winked in jest. "As do you. Anything for the ladies. Got to keep them happy…somehow."

"Yeah. Ha ha," Angel said after a moment. He didn't really get Dragon's humor half the time but that never strained their friendship. Dragon was always amused by something. "All right, enough flirting with me. Let's go find your girl," Dragon said heartedly patting Angel on the shoulder and shoving him towards the door


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ladies

"That's it! I'm going to tell him tonight! I don't care if he laughs, o-or he "always thought of me as a sister." Or if he just plain hates me for it!" A woman with pale green eyes spat while running a comb through her gold and mahogany streaked hair fiercely. She was wearing a deep purple gown with thick straps hugging the edges of her shoulders and creating a V-neck in the front and back. The dress's skirt billowed out at the waist to form a four pedal flower that ended at the knees while her underskirt was a lilac pleated chiffon reaching her ankles. The girl stood in front of an oval length mirror and began to pin her hair disdainfully as it was doing its best not to comply to any ordered appearance.

"I think you're being a little overdramatic. He won't say he hates you. He'll just say he can't stand you most of the time. Like me." Another woman's reflection came into the mirror. She wore a dark champagne dress held up by spaghetti straps with a skirt flowing straight down from her hips to her ankles. She also had a teasing look on her face which quickly faded as she ducked out of the way of a flying comb.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! You know I'm joking!" The girl straightened and picked up the comb. "I just finished brushing out all the knots," she grumbled and began working on her long brown hair. The first girl sighed and turned to the other. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little edgy tonight. And you could be more supportive," she frowned and turned back to the mirror to finish her hair. "Sphinx, how could he say no to you? What other girl will he find that can hurl a brush at 30 mph with pinpoint accuracy?"

At this Sphinx let out a burst of laughter despite herself. "Thanks Animal. You always know just what to say. Well, I'm ready if you are. This hair just isn't going to listen to me." She gave herself one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath. Animal put the comb on top of a dresser in their spacious bedroom and joined Sphinx at the door. Giving it a quick turn she looped her arm through her friends and pulled her through the door. "Seriously though, everyone knows that you are disgustingly cute together. If we had to wait any longer for you two to get it out, Dragon and I would have to use Plan B. Speaking of plans. Do you have one?"

"Um…find Angel. Ask if we can speak somewhere alone. Don't vomit…" Sphinx gulped and followed her friend down the hall towards the sound of laughter and music.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Moment

Dragon and Angel reached the activities hall and were surprised to see the drastic change in atmosphere. The somber wood paneled atmosphere looked cheerful that night. Banners made of holly and ribbons lined the tops of the four walls. The red plush chairs that sat around the room had been removed and instead the floor was filled with small round tables encircled by linen covered chairs. The large fireplace in the back of the room was crackling with warmth. Two long tables on each side of it was filled with holiday treats and punch.

"I never thought a day like this would come. But I guess we all needed a pick me up this year after Jean Grey and Cyclops well, after our loses…" Dragon trailed off as he made eye contact with Storm who was manning the punch station. She was donning a metallic blue dress that clung to her figure complete with a long slit up the front of one side that left little to imagine. Her stark white hair was fixed in a tight bun on top of her head giving her a severe look. Any guy would find her completely irresistible but Dragon knew better. She was a force of nature like her namesake. He had always found her a little scary.

"It's still hard to think of her as our head teacher sometimes. But she's really stepped up to the plate. Terrifying. If I were an enemy, I wouldn't attack this school with her in charge. Let's find the girls…" Dragon made his way to the dance floor thinking they might already be there. Angel had been looking over the heads of the students not paying attention to what Dragon was saying.

He had no choice but to follow when he noticed his friend heading into the crowd ahead. There was a myriad of people there already and it would be more difficult to find three people than two. But he didn't get far. "Angel!" A voice called from behind and he felt two arms wrap around his waist. "There you are! Y-you're looking sharp. I almost didn't spot you with your wings tucked away." Sphinx smiled shyly as Angel turned around to return the hug.

"Sphinx. Did you guys just get-?" Angel stopped when he pulled away and got a good look at his backside attacker. "Ahem, don't bother saying hello to me," Animal appeared at behind the stunned Angel and raised her eyebrows at him. Angel looked between the rock and the hard place and smiled nervously. "Oh sorry Animal. Glad you guys spotted me. You both look-"

"Fantastic," Dragon grabbed Animal's hand and twirled her in place. "There you are beautiful. It was hard to find you with all the high emotions about," he leaned in to give Animal a small peck on the cheek and placed an arm across her shoulders. Animal punched him playfully in the side but her face began to glow a poinsettia red. "You love making an entrance, don't you?"

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Dragon said with the same tone of sarcasm but kept his smile in place. Angel and Sphinx watched the cute moment awkwardly catching each other's eyes for a moment. "So you two probably have a lot to catch up on. You haven't seen each other in what…24 hours? We'll leave you to it then!" Dragon said pulling Animal away with him before anyone could protest. "I thought we said we weren't getting involved!" Animal growled under her breath and sent a curious look behind her. "I think we're way past that," Dragon pulled Animal onto the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you all right?" Angel asked to break the silence that followed. Sphinx was giving Animal's back a steely glare as she watched the couple leave knowing she was completely on her own that's what she had wanted, wasn't it? "Y-yes, some punch sounds lovely," she turned her attention back to Angel clearly not hearing anything he had said. "Angel, you really do look nice tonight. I've never seen you all penguined up before," she smiled and got on her tippy toes to straighten his tie instinctively. "Did Dragon tie this?" she chuckled teasingly and looked up at him. Suddenly she was staring straight into his cool blue eyes and froze when she realized how close their faces were. "Y-yeah," Angel said and timidly put his hands on her hips to help her balance. All the while his mind was screaming at him to lean down the inch or so needed to meet her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Rival

"Angel, can we talk somewhere…" Sphinx began and sank back on her heels. "Somewhere without so many eyes," she finished blushing as she saw ten sets of eyes in a nearby circumference fixed on them. She gave them a wary look and they all suddenly found something very interesting in the room to admire.

"Sphinx! Sphinx! There you are! Wow! You look hot tonight!"

Longshot, a 19 year-old mutant with shaggy pitch black hair appeared from the crowd and sidled his way up to Sphinx. The look he received from Sphinx and Angel was not a welcoming one. "I-I mean you look very pretty. Too pretty to be standing around like this. How 'bout a dance wall flower?" Before she could respond Longshot grabbed her hand. Sphinx opened her mouth to protest but then felt excited at the prospect of dancing. "Sure, let's have some fun," she grinned and followed him towards the dance floor. Angel watched them walk away at a loss of words. How did he just do that?

"What the hell is going on?" Animal pulled away from Dragon when she saw Longshot and Sphinx reach the dance floor. She stormed towards Angel with a look of disbelief. "Angel! What was that? Are just going to let that goon steal her away?" Animal demanded but Angel walked past her and towards the punch station.

"This is why this whole party was a bad idea. The drama is already starting," Wolverine groaned and tucked his crossed arms even tighter to his sides, straining the sleeves of his suit to the point of ripping. "Over-dramatic teenagers. Hormones flying everywhere. We'll be lucky if this place is still standing by the end of the night." Wolverine turned to Storm unable to watch the festivities any longer. "Do you have anything stronger than that punch?"

"Cheerful as always Wolverine. I hate to break it to you but this party isn't for you," Storm frowned but a small smile returned to her face when Wolverine raised an eyebrow at her. "There's champagne for the older children here. I think you might be able to handle it," she pulled a bottle from a crate behind the table. Wolverine sighed and grabbed the bottle from her. His metal claws sprung out and in one clean swipe the neck of the champagne bottle was sliced off. "Thanks Doll." Wolverine gave Storm a small wink and turn to walk away. Storm raised her eyebrows at his back and muttered under her breath, "Good thing its the holiday season."

Angel passed Wolverine and eyed his champagne bottle deciding it was best not to say anything. He continued over to the punch and gave Storm a small smile. "Hey there Angel. Glad you could make it. Where are your friends Sphinx, Dragon and Animal?" Storm asked and began to make a cup of punch for him. "Um they're…" Angel looked back at the dance floor and saw Longshot whispering something close into Sphinx's ear. She laughed and let him pull her into a turn. "They're busy. Could I have some champagne? I'm 22. It's in my file," Angel tried to smile as Storm looked like she was going to protest.

"Oh yes, that's right. You really don't look it Angel. Sure you can have some. But don't go overboard now," Storm pulled out another champagne bottle. Something caught her eye in the back of the room and a deep frown set on her face. "Is that…fog? We didn't order any fog machines," Storm stepped out from behind the table as colorful beams of light were being shot off towards the hall's entrance. "OK, I have to go take care of the impending disaster. Be right back," Storm's eyes began to glow white and everyone scrambled out of the way as she headed towards the entrance.

Angel took another look at the dance floor. Longshot and Sphinx were still laughing and dancing. Worst of all, they were still touching. The distraction in the back of the room wasn't slowing them down. Angel sighed and worked open the bottle of champagne. Dragon and Animal were nowhere to be seen and the room was fogging up worse and worse.

"Come back here you little-!" Animal growled as she tried to grab a smoldering figure that was the source of the room's smog. She pounced forward with her target in sight and fell through the figure. "He he he, you'll have to try harder than that Animal!" A voice chortled from behind her. Animal got up on all fours with her hair splayed over her face. "Grrrr, that is it! I'm done playing nice!" Animal's body began to quiver and scales erupted over her skin. She fell slack to the floor as her bones seemed to disappear. The scales on her body stretched out to encase her arms to her sides and bound her legs together. An angry hissing noise escaped her mouth as her face and entire body began to elongate.

"Ekkk! Something touched my leg!" Shrieks could be heard as a ten foot boa constrictor slinked around the feet of the confused crowd stuck in the fog. Its torso dragged a dress along as it slowly made its way into the fray. Animal knew a snake would be her best bet to find the trouble causing mutants because her sense of sight and hearing would be muted by the surrounding chaos. She stuck out her tongue to taste her surroundings.

"I think something's wrong Longshot. I hear screaming…" Sphinx said in a faraway voice. "Hmm? It is a little foggy in here. Why don't we go outside?" Longshot offered his arm to Sphinx and gave her a wide smile. "But…OK," she said and found herself smiling back at him. She linked his arms with him and walked towards the outdoor balcony without another thought. The flashes of light in the room grew more intense and began to shoot past them. "Oh look a shooting star. What's the chance of that inside a building?" Sphinx grinned. Suddenly she felt a hard push to her back that sent her tumbling out onto the balcony. She hit the ground hard and felt something heavy pressing on her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fight

"How dare you go after my boyfriend!" Sphinx heard a shrill voice in her ear and was blinded by a flash of light. "Dazzler that's enough!" Longshot's voice came next and Sphinx felt relief as the heavy object was pulled off her chest. Sphinx slowly got up feeling stunned and tried to blink the dots out of her vision. "Dazzler? But I thought you and Longshot were broken up?" she said feeling like she was waking up out of a strange dream.

"We are!" Dazzler flipped her blonde hair angrily over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips. "That doesn't mean you can put your filthy paws all over him!" she glared and shot an angry red light towards Sphinx. Dazzler was wearing a strapless magenta dress that could barely be called a dress by the short length of the skirt that clung to her thighs. Four inch stiletto pumps adorned her feet and the gold necklace she wore looked like it should be hurting her neck by now. Dazzler was 18 years old and known for being demanding and over-dramatic. And some other terms Sphinx would have chosen for her at the moment. She was also a performing singer since childhood. But that all changed when she accidentally sent out beams of light from her hands and body during a performance. Xavier eventually discovered her and brought her to the institute.

"You know that doesn't hurt? It's just really annoying. And I wasn't trying to put my paws on anyone!" Sphinx glared back as the red light hit her face. Dazzler looked like she was considering changing the innocent light beam into a laser form. "Ha ha ha! I knew you still cared about me!" Longshot chuckled and placed himself between the two girls. "The fog was a nice touch Dazzler. You convinced Haze to fog up the room, didn't you?"

Sphinx had had enough. "OK, first off! I am NOT your date. You're way too young for me and I'm not talking years. Secondly, I have no idea why I am even out here right now. There was something else I wanted to do but I somehow let you distract me. And lastly," Sphinx walked straight up to Longshot and looked him in the eye, "the next time you want to make up with your girlfriend, be a man about it and tell her how you feel!"

"Yeah, you're really one to tell me about confessing one's feelings. It seems to be working well for you and Angel. BBF's!" Longshot retorted and smirked when he saw Sphinx's face turn bright red. "W-Well that's different! I hope you two figure things out!" Sphinx said in a steely tone and was pleased to see the combative look Dazzler was giving Longshot as she turned to leave. Fog was now billowing out onto the balcony and Sphinx had to grope the walls to make her way back inside the party.

"I got you, you brat!" Animal said but her words only came out in hisses as she wrapped her coils around a little boy who was now balling his eyes out. Fog poured out from his body at an accelerated rate in his distress. "Everyone please calm down!" Dragon's voice called out nearby and some of the voices got a little quieter. Next Dragon sent his mind out into the crowd searching for the familiar feel of Animal. Instead he felt a confused jumble of emotion that seemed to be extreme anger and frustration.

Yep, he had found her. _Animal, where are you? People are going to start stampeding if we don't get rid of this fog, _he sent a message to her mind but the only response he got was hissing. _You transformed, didn't you? And you looked so nice in that dress._ A loud hiss shrilled into his mind and made him blink hard. _Okay okay, I'm just kidding. But I can't find you like this. I'm going to head towards the back of the room._

Dragon took a step forward and was sent flying backwards by a gust of wind. Thunder cracked from above and a familiar figure slowly rose to the ceiling. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Storm's voice boomed through the room. Wind whipped around her and outwards to push the fog out the windows and doors. Everyone froze in place as the curtain of confusion was finally lifted. Animal in python form was squeezing the life out a slightly blue looking child; Dragon had crashed into a table but it appeared to be much more broken than him; Angel was leaning heavily back against the punch table with two and a half empty bottles of champagne sitting around him.

"You heard the lady! Everyone straighten things up and get back to…partying," Wolverine growled and leaned down to help Dragon out of the table. "Thanks for the help kid but you might want to sit down for awhile now." Storm landed next to Wolverine and gave Dragon a once over. "Sorry about that. Do you know how this started Dragon?"

Dragon allowed himself to be led over to a chair and looked up. "Animal was in the back in her snake form. I think she was going after the cause of the ruckus but no one was hurt. Well except me and the wonderful flying experience I had. Luckily my skin is rock solid," he chuckled jokingly and stopped after the look Storm gave him. "It's probably just a student goofing off," she replied. "I'm going to go find Animal. Wolverine will you please make sure everyone else is all right?" Storm began to walk away before he could respond.

"Great. I'll go make sure the kiddies are okay…" Wolverine stomped off in the other direction


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mistake

Dragon was also curious what had become of Animal so he followed behind Storm. Everyone seemed to be calming down now although the talking rose in the hall to a booming white noise. But soon enough Dragon could hear the sound of screaming and figured Animal was close by. "Alex! We do not suffocate the students!" Storm chided as they came upon a cowering group near a boa constrictor with a young boy wrapped in its coils. "He's turning a bit blue hun," Dragon told the snake as he retrieved a nearby tablecloth.

The snake raised its large heard towards Dragon and began to uncoil itself from its prey. Popping noises could be heard as its tail began to slip back into its body and limbs slowly formed at its sides. Dragon moved forward to cover the shifting body. A moment later Animal was cursing under her breath about getting dressed up for nothing and let Dragon wrap the cloth around her.

A wheezing noise could be heard as the little boy laid on his back catching his breath. "Haze! Are you alright?" Storm scooped the young boy up in her arms and gave Animal a dangerous look. "I-I can explain. But maybe somewhere more private…" Animal said sheepishly and realized that all the attention in the room was on them. Funny how that kept happening.

"Animal! Dragon! There you guys are!" Sphinx squeezed her way between a group of 9th graders that seemed to think the whole scene was hilarious. Storm gave them an impatient look and moved towards the exit. "Where have you been? You have some explaining to do Miss Dance-A-Lot," Animal growled dragging Sphinx along with one arm while using the other to keep herself covered as they followed Storm. "Nothing to see here folks," Dragon smirked and became the caboose of the happy little group.

Storm waved them into a small classroom outside the dining hall and shut the door behind them. "All right. So tell me why you were attacking this young man," Storm looked at Animal to Dragon to Sphinx. Usually if something happened, it involved this particular group of people. Haze began to squirm in Storm's arms and emitted fog nervously forcing Storm to set him down. "I think I can explain." Sphinx stepped towards Haze then got on her knees in front of him showing him a warm smile. "Someone thought it would be a funny joke to fill the dance floor with fog. They told you all the students would be impressed with your powers, didn't they?"

Haze's face paled slightly and fog billowed out from him making fog drop swirl around their feet. "It's all right Haze. You're not in trouble. We only want everyone to understand that causing a scene like that could be very dangerous," Storm knelt in front of the young boy too and gently took his hand. Sphinx had to bite her tongue not to say exactly what the cause of the distraction was. "I'm sure a group of people might have given him the idea. Who's to say it was one person." Sphinx suggested and Haze seemed to relax at her words. For some reason he didn't want to give Dazzler away or he would have already said something.

"But Storm is right. It's very dangerous to fog up a room packed with people. Someone could have been seriously hurt if there was a scare. Do you understand that? No matter what reason someone gives you to use your powers as a joke, the result could hurt a lot of people." Haze looked like he was going to cry and nodded fervently. "I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again," he sniffed and looked down at his feet. Storm pulled him into a hug and picked him up now that he was subdued. "You've had a busy night. Let's get you to bed Rodney."

Animal waited until Storm left with Haze then ascended upon Sphinx. "Explain. I know you know something. And what the heck was going on with you and Longshot?" Dragon knew better than to say anything at this point. He crossed his arms across his chest and became one with the wall he was leaning against. "It was all a trick. Longshot used his powers to somehow convince me that I should spend time with him. We were going out to the balcony because of all the fog," Animal raised her eyebrows at Sphinx. "The room wasn't the only thing looking foggy," Sphinx frowned and continued with her story. "As soon as we got outside I was tackled by Dazzler. She admitted that she convinced Haze to make the fog. She wanted to confront us without being seen."

"But why would she go through all that trouble? I thought Longshot and Dazzler broke up?" Animal looked puzzled. "That's what I thought! But apparently Longshot used me to make Dazzler jealous knowing that she would do anything to get back at him in her rage and therefore was forced to prove her feelings by falling directly into his trap and having her own backfire on her." Sphinx explained suddenly feeling very tired.

"Ah, a lover's quarrel. That makes perfect sense," Dragon spoke from the wall. "WHAT? Screw this! I'm going to get my pajamas on!" Animal spat and left the room.

Wolverine sighed as he made his way around to the small clusters of students. So far everyone seemed to think the ruckus was the event of the night. He could hear a shrill voice explaining that there was a cat fight out on the balcony and the fog was a cover for the fight. What kind of nonsense was that? Wolverine rolled his eyes at the wildfire being spread around him.

Overall everything seemed to be in order. An annoying order. But at least everyone was having a good time. He couldn't take much more of this but also didn't want to leave Storm to deal with the party on her own. He sighed not seeing any way to help sticking around and made his way towards the punch table.

"There you are! I-I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something very important," Wolverine felt a gentle hand on his arm. He raised his eyebrow and spun on his heel to see who was addressing him. Angel stood in front of him shifting slightly from foot to foot and looking like he might be sick. "Hey man, are you feeling-?" Wolverine began but Angel stepped forward and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, shhh. Please, j-just let me get this out while I s-still have the courage. I-I," Angel took his finger away from Wolverine's mouth and looked up. Above them hung a healthy sprig of mistletoe. _Perfect,_ Angel thought and turned his attention back to Wolverine. Actions spoke louder than words right? Placing his hands on Wolverine's chest, Angel got on his tippy toes and leaned up towards Wolverine's face. _I don't remember Sphinx being this tall,_ was his last vague thought before he felt a heavy blow to the abdomen.

"AHHHHHHH!" Came a loud scream as a figure flew above the heads in the room. Suddenly there was a crash at the back wall. Sphinx had to jump back as a body came through the wood paneling beside her and hung in a limp mess. "A-Angel?" Sphinx stammered as she eyed a familiar golden blonde head and quickly began to pull the debris of wood off of him. In the next moment Dragon was at her side and helped pull his body through the new wall decoration. They laid him gently on the ground. Dragon peered curiously through the gaping hole and Sphinx fell on her knees at Angel's side. "Angel! What happened! Are you hurt?" she asked in a panicked voice and tilted his chin up so he could breath easier.

Angel gave a loud cough and his eyes fluttered open to a blurred room. "Why is she mad at me? I only wanted…" Angel groaned as he tried to move to his side. Dragon's eyes widened as he saw the burly figure of Wolverine moving swiftly towards them through the hole in the wall. He looked very unhappy. "Well, it looks like Angel is having a busy night too. Come on buddy," Dragon moved to prop Angel up over one shoulder. "I'm sorry my lady but it's the bro-code," Dragon explained as if that made everything clear and quickly walked out of the room before Angel caused anymore damage.

Sphinx looked from the hole to Dragon's back that carried a now struggling Angel. This was by far the strangest night she had ever had at the institute. Defeated, she stood up and made her way out of the room. Once she reached the hallway, she spotted Animal coming around the corner wearing flannel pjs and her hair up in a ponytail. "Sphinx! Hey! Why was Dragon carrying Angel like that? Dragon wouldn't tell me," Animal glared towards the direction that she saw them pass by. "Honestly, I have no idea what the heck is going on," Sphinx sighed and took off her high heels that were beginning to make her feet ache.

There was a moment of awkward silence as both girls weren't sure what to do next. "…want to play Mario Kart?" Animal broke the silence. "Yeah, I want to play Mario Kart!" Sphinx grinned and finally felt like the night was going to turn around. "I want Yoshi!" Sphinx ran down the hall towards the recreation room to get a head start. "Jerk!" Animal called as she chased after her.

Meanwhile back in the now abandoned room, Wolverine was making new wall decorations.


End file.
